Simple
by cassiesvt
Summary: A seventeen fanfiction. Jeonghan x Seungcheol aka Jeongcheol Couple. A story about a simple life and happiness. Just a simple story. Happy Reading :)


_**~Simple~**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **cassie _svt**_

 _ **Main Pair : Yoon Jeonghan x Choi Seungcheol**_

 _ **Other Cast : All Seventeen Member**_

 _ **Genre : Fluff ; Romance**_

 _ **Warning : Yaoi (Boy x Boy)**_

"SAY THE NAME! SEVENTEEN! KAMSAHAMNIDA~"

aku dan keluargaku meneriakkan slogan kami sambil membungkuk dalam kepada para penggemar. Rasanya sedih sekali turun dari panggung ini. panggung konser solo pertama kami Like Seventeen Boys Wish. Aku berdiri diantara Jisoo dan Seokmin, kurasakan Jisoo menggenggam tangan kananku. Akupun meraih tangan Seokmin, kugenggam tangannya dengan tangan kiriku. aah air mataku hampir jatuh kalau saja tak ku dengar suara itu..

*sroott*  
*hiks*  
Seungkwan sungguh merusak suasana. dia sudah menangis, mata dan hidungnya memerah, tangan Jisoo yang bebas menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Seungkwan kami memang cengeng.

*hiks*  
kutolehkan kepalaku, ternyata Seokmin pun mulai menangis, kulepaskan genggaman Jisoo lalu kurangkul Seokmin.

"shhhh sudah jangan menangis" bisikku. Aahh dua anak itu memang terlalu perasa, aku sebagai hyung mereka tidak pantas menangis.

Sekali lagi kami membungkuk lalu mulai bergerak menuju belakang panggung.

"kyaaaaaa! oppaaaa!"

"Andweee oppaaa!"

"Jeonghan-ah saranghaeee!"

"Encoreu! encoreu! encoreu!"

Jeritan-jeritan memekakkan mengiringi langkah kami. Aku tau mereka sedih karena konser ini berakhir, aku juga sedih, tapi percayalah kami akan kembali.

Seokmin sudah melepaskan diri dariku, berlari memeluk Soonyoung lalu mereka berdua melambai lambai ke arah penggemar dengan semangat. Hahaha cepat sekali dia gembira, dasar anak aneh.

Kurasakan seseorang merangkul pundakku, menghadapkanku ke penggemar dan mengajakku melambaikan tangan bersama. Kurangkul pinggangnya lalu ikut melambaikan tangan bersamanya. Sepanjang jalan menuju belakang panggung kami berangkulan, aku dan kekasihku, leader-nim.

*cup*  
kurasakan pipiku dikecupnya.

"aiiisshh! ini masih dipanggung choi!" aku merengut. Bagaimana jika penggemar melihat adegan tadi, bisa fatal akibatnya kan.

"hihihi kita sudah dibalik tirai sayaaang" jawabnya

"iyaa tapi bagaimana jika ada yang melihaat" aku tak mau kalah.

"tidak akaan~"

*cup*  
dia mengecup pipiku yang satunya lalu melarikan diri sambil tertawa.

"cih dasar mesum" aku mengumpat.

"tenang saja han-ah hanya aku saksi hidup adegan kalian. kita memang sudah tertutupi tirai" Jisoo berkata sambil menyeringai.

"YAK! kenapa kau disini! mengagetkanku saja!" padahal tadi kulihat Jisoo sudah berjalan di depan sambil merangkul Seungkwan

"seungkwan sudah ditenangkan pawangnya" dia menjawab.

ahh malangnya hansolie~ pasti sulit menenangkan bocah satu itu.

"han-ah ayo cepat pesta penutupan menanti kita" ujar Jisoo

"ya.. ayo"

 _\- Simple -_

"SEVENTEEN MANSAEEE!"

ting  
ting  
suara gelas kaca yang beradu memenuhi aula gedung agency Pledis. Konser kami sukses besar, konser pertama solo pertama kami yang diadakan selama tiga hari. Merayakan natal bersama para member dan penggemar sungguh menyenangkan, tapi aku sangat merindukan keluargaku, kapan aku bisa bertemu mereka.

"jeonghan hyuung jangan melamuun~ ayo suapi aku cakenya" pinta Chan anak tersayangku. Chan sudah mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai anakku dan Seungcheol, sungguh nakal anak itu membuat fans kami menggila.

"kemari chanie~" aku memanggilnya.

Pesta ini diadakan untuk merayakan keberhasilan konser kami sekaligus pesta natal dan tahun baru untuk seluruh anggota Pledis group. Sebenarnya aku lelah, sungguh persiapan konser, konser, lalu pesta ini membuatku ingin mati suri.

"choi ummaaa~" kurasakan pinggang rampingku dipeluk seseorang.

hhhh dia lagi.

"nee choi appa~" jawabku dengan nada yang dibuat buat ditambah muka datar

"ah kau tak iklas. ada apa sayang? kau terlihat tak menikmati pesta ini" jawabnya dengan bibir terpout. Kujepit bibir seksinya dengan dua jariku.

"kau jelek hahaha" jawabku

"mmmm mm mm" dia tak bisa membalas

"hahahahaha siapa suruh kau sok imut begitu, kenapa pula kau yang datang, aku kan memanggil chan tadi" jawabku setelah sedikit menyentil bibirnya.

"chan sudah punya umma baru" seraya menunjuk chan dengan dagunya.

kulihat chan dikelilingi noona noona After School. bahkan Uee noona sedang menyuapinya cake.  
"ah oke. selamat kalau begitu kau sudah punya istri baru" jawabku ketus

"yee?! tidak sayaaang kau tetap ummanya dan aku appanya, mereka hanya baby sitter sayaang~ tadi aku salah bicara" seungcheol menyadari kesalahannya

"hihihi iyaa~ aku hanya menjahilimu saja" jawabku terkikik

"yaaak! choi junghan rasakan ini!" jeritnya sambil menarik badanku untuk duduk dipangkuannya lalu mulai menggelitiki pinggangku.

"ahahahahahh.. ampuun.. cheol-aaah~"

"kalian pasangan tak tau tempat" suara mistis terdengar tepat ditelingaku

"hyyaaaaa!"  
*bruk*  
aku dan Seungcheol terjatuh dari kursi yang kami duduki

"huahahahahahahahhahaha" suara tawa memenuhi aula. Ternyata suara jatuh kami cukup besar sehingga menarik perhatian semua orang. Kulihat Wonwoo dan Mingyu berhigh-five sambil menjerit-jerit. Sialan. Suara mistis tadi suara Wonwoo ternyata.

Seungcheol mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. Aahh aku malu sekali, kulirik Wonwoo dengan tatapan mautku, Wonwoo berhenti tertawa lalu bersembunyi di balik punggung Mingyu. Seungcheol membungkuk meminta maaf atas keributan yang kami buat, aku pun ikut membungkuk.

"kurasa kalian butuh waktu dan 'ruang' berdua. pergilah. pesta kami memang membosankan" ujar pak tua CEO kami sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Aku baru saja akan mengucapkan terima kasih, aku ingin sekali bertemu keluargaku.

"aniyaa sajangnim.. pesta ini sangat menyenangkan" ujar Seungcheol

Hhhh senyumku layu sebelum berkembang, rupanya pak tua itu melihat raut mukaku

"sepertinya jeonghan membutuhkannya.. waktu dan ruang privasi hahaha" balasnya pada seungcheol.  
Seungcheol menoleh kepadaku. aku memasang wajah memelas semelasmelasnya.

"hhh maafkan kami sajangnim.." ujar seungcheol menyerah

"tak papa tak papa masi ada sebelas kurcaci untuk membantuku" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

YEESSSS! aku bersorak dalam hati

"terima kasih banyak sajangnim" ujarku sambil membungkuk dalam

"terima kasih sajangnim" lanjut Seungcheol

Kulihat wajah Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang menganga, hohoho haruskah aku berterima kasih pada mereka? Kujulurkan lidahku pada mereka berdua, lalu mereka berdua menjerit dan berlari mecari sekutu untuk mengadu.

hahahaha Selamat Natal dongsaengdeul~

 _\- Simple -_

"nah sayaang~ kita bebas, mau kemana kita?" tanyanya dengan seringai mesum.

Hmm sesungguhnya Seungcheol tidaklah mesum. Selama delapan bulan kami menjalin kasih tak pernah sekalipun kami..

ngg kau tau..

itu..

hal yang biasa dilakukan pasangan kekasih..

Aaaarghh.

oke oke.

kami belum pernah berciuman. Memalukan memang, Seungcheol hanya suka sekali mengecup pipiku, keningku, daguku, bahkan hidungku, tapi sekalipun tak pernah dia menyentuh bibirku. Apa aku tak menarik?

"hey! jangan melamuun waktu kita tak banyak" ujarnya sambil mengayunkan tangan di depan wajahku. Aku tersadar dari tadi aku terpaku memandang bibir seksinya.

"ah. aku ingin kerumah umma" jawabku

"umma Yoon? baiklah ayo!" ajaknya sambil menggandeng tanganku menuju pintu keluar aula

"kita tidak pamitan pada mereka" tanyaku

"tak usah. kau mau mereka menyeretmu lalu mengikatmu di kursi. mereka pasti iri kita bisa keluar" jawabnya

Hmm benar juga, Ku tolehkan wajahku kebelakang, kulihat segerombolan kurcaci dengan Jihoon di barisan depan menyeringai menyeramkan. OH GOD selamatkan aku. Aku tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan, kulihat wajah mereka semakin kesal, aku tertawa, maafkan kami dongsaeng-deul~ cobalah membujuk pak tua itu.

Aku dan seungcheol memutuskan untuk menggunakan kendaraan umum menuju rumahku, tentu saja lengkap dengan penyamaran kami. Seungcheol terlihat tampan dengan _beanie_ biru tua dan kacamata _full-frame_ nya. Aku mengikat rambutku lalu memakai masker hitam kesayanganku. Kutarik tudung _hoodie_ abu-abuku agar menutupi rambut terikatku.

"coba lihat aku, Jeonghan" ujar Seungcheol sambil memutar badanku untuk menghadapnya. Dia memandangiku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung sepatu _boot_ ku.

"hmmm sempurna *cup* " katanya lalu diakhiri dengan kecupan di ujung hidungku

"aku memang selalu sempurna~" jawabku sambil menyeringai. Tak tau saja dia jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. rasanya ingin menjerit.

"ya ya ya whatever~"

hahahaha kami pun tertawa bersama.

"ayo" ajaknya dengan tangan terulur.

 _\- Simple -_

Ahh sudah lama rasanya aku tidak berjalan di trotoar ini. Jadwal kami yang padat membuat kami tidak bisa sekedar berjalan santai menikmati ramainya kota. Malam ini malam natal. Lampu lampu jalan dihiasi dengan ornamen ornamen natal. toko toko memutarkan jingle jingle natal. Aku meremas tangan seungcheol. aku sangat bahagia bisa melewati jalan ini bersamanya.

"waeyo? kau kedinginan? mau membeli sesuatu yg hangat?" hihi Seungcheol memang tipe kekasih idaman.

"aniya.." jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepala

"bertahanlah sebentar lagi kita sampai stasiun" ujarnya sambil tersenyum

"hmm" sesungguhnya aku tak ingin jalan ini cepat berakhir, ini terlalu indah, tapi aku juga ingin cepat sampai rumah, musim dingin memang musuh terbesarku.

Setelah 15 menit berjalan kami mulai memasuki stasiun bawah tanah

"whoaaa cheol-ah lihaat! indah sekali" aku melepaskan genggaman tangan Seungcheol dan mulai berlari menuju pohon natal yang dipajang di stasiun subway.

Stasiun didekorasi sedemikian rupa untuk merayakan natal, di langit langit digantungkan rangkaian _mistletoe_ , ada pula renda renda serta hiasan berbentuk rusa.

"cheol-ah kemarii~ cepaat" ujarku tak sabar. Aku ingin mengambil gambar kami berdua didepan pohon natal ini, lumayan untuk memanas-manasi anak anak, hihihi untungnya stasiun dalam keadaan sepi, ini sudah hampir tengah malam, wajar saja stasiun sepi. Lagipula siapa yang keluar saat malam natal?

Seungcheol merangkul bahuku lalu kami mengambil beberapa gambar bahkan video singkat. Kurasa Seungkwan akan meraung melihat video ini.

Aku sedang melihat hasil video yang kuambil. Seungcheol meraih kedua bahuku.  
"hn?" kutatap matanya -tatapan bertanya-

Seungcheol balas menatap mataku, dia hanya terdiam, tanpa memutus kontak mata wajahnya perlahan mendekati wajahku.

OH TIDAK.

MASKER SIALAAAN.

makiku dalam hati. Kenapaa masker ini harus diciptakaan?!

Wajah Seungcheol semakin mendekat, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bulu mata panjangnya, oke sepertinya aku harus merelakan first kissku terhalang masker.

Perlahan kututup mataku *cup* bibir seksi Seungcheol menempel di bibirku yang tertutup masker. Yaah aku masih bisa merasakannya, hanya dua detik kecupan itu bertahan. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat Seungcheol tersenyum geli, tangan kanannya bergerak menarik maskerku hingga ke dagu lalu mengecup bibir bebasku. Belum sempat aku sadar dari keterkejutanku ciuman itu sudah berakhir.

"hahahahahaha wajahmu lucu sekali sayaaang" tawa Seungcheol bergema di stasiun yang sepi.

perlahan jantungku mulai berdebar.

Aahh ciuman pertamaku dengan Seungcheol, pipiku mulai memanas, ah sial aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya tadi. Terlalu tiba tiba dan terlalu.. singkat.

Kutatap seungcheol yang masih dengan sisa tawanya. Tatapan Seungcheol memenjarakanku lagi. Oh Tuhan tolong kali ini saja berikan aku hadiah natal yang paling kuinginkan. Aku menutup kedua mataku dan merasakan lembutnya bibir Seungcheol melumat bibir tipisku. Perutku bergejolak, jenis gejolak yang menyenangkan. Bibir Seungcheol bergerak perlahan, bibirku mengikuti gerakan melumatnya. Tangan Seungcheol mengarahkan tanganku keatas pundaknya menyuruhku untuk memeluk lehernya, tanganya melingkar di pinggangku.

Tautan bibir kami belum terlepas, sampai akhirnya dia tersenyum. Tersenyum lebar hampir menyamai senyum Seokmin dan aku pun membalas senyumnya.

"lihatlah ke atas" katanya

"ha?" jawabku sambil melihat ke langit langit. Ada rangkaian _mistletoe_ persis diatas kami berdua berdiri

"kau tau tradisi berciuman dibawah _mistletoe_?" aku menggeleng

"cinta kita akan abadi" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"aah~ tau begitu dari dulu aku pasang rangkaian _mistletoe_ di seluruh langit langit dorm" jawabku asal

"hahahahahahahahaha. ada ada saja kau" ujarnya sambil mencubit hidungku

"aku serius" kataku.

"silakan sayaaang~" balasnya diakhiri dengan mengecup singkat bibirku "ahh aku rasa aku ketagihan" lanjutnya sambil menyeringai lalu berlari menjauh.

"yak mesum!" jeritku sambil berlari mengejarnya.

Bahagiaku itu sederhana, 11 kebahagiaanku kutinggal di agency, satu kebahagiaanku sedang tertidur dibahuku, dan aku sedang menuju kebahagiaanku yang lain. Keluargaku.

*gggrhhh*  
Hahahahaha suara dengkuran Seungcheol menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, kutepuk pelan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Seungcheolku yang lucu, aku bersyukur memilikinya.

.

.  
END

.  
.

Epilog

"Tuan, maaf tuan, ini sudah sampai pemberhentian terakhir" kurasakan pundakku ditepuk seseorang.  
dimana aku? jam berapa sekarang?

"ASTAGA! Seungcheol banguun!" ujarku sambil mengguncang guncang bahunya.

"hmmmm.." gumam Seungcheol yang perlahan membuka matanya

"Ahjushi.. ini dimana?" tanyaku kepada paman yang membangunkanku.

"ini sudah di pemberhentian terakhir. stasiun gyeongbo" jawabnya

"Ah. baiklah terima kasih" sahutku lalu paman itu pergi

"bagaimanaa ini Seungcheool~" aku merengek. Terang saja, rumahku terlewat jauh, dan kami harus kembali ke dorm untuk melanjutkan konser kami sore ini.

"ya mau bagaimana lagi.. kita kembali ke dorm" balasnya

"hhhhhhh.." aku tak bisa menjawab lagi. Sepertinya memang bukan takdirku bertemu keluargaku saat natal.

"jangan sedih sayaaang~ nanti malam kita lakukan seperti kemarin. pak tua itu akan membebaskan kita lagi~ mudah kan?" ujar seungcheol sambil menepuk nepuk kepalaku

"hahaha kau bodoh. memangnya nanti akan ada pesta lagi" jawabku tertawa

"siapa tau~" balasnya lalu tertawa bersamaku

Hidup itu sederhana bila kau menjalaninya dengan bahagia. Aku kehilangan kebahagiaanku untuk bertemu keluargaku tetapi aku bahagia bisa bersama Seungcheol semalaman,  
atau mungkin aku dikutuk oleh 11 kebahagiaanku disana..

bisa jadi..

END Epilog

 _ **Author's Note :**_

 _ **FF ini dibuat tanggal 24 Desember 2015, dikala author sedang galau galaunya denger konser Seventeen. Sebagai international fans yang kere, Cuma modal kuota, beli merchandise aja gabisa, jadilah imajinasi liar bekerja. Hehehe**_

 _ **Dan percaya atau engga ini FF udah jadi dan dikasi judul simple sebelum gue streaming konser mereka hari pertama. Yang bikin syok itu pas streaming denger lagu baru buatan woozi, ditampilin sama woozi sendiri, dan judulnya Simple. Itu lagu sampe sekarang paling gue nantikan kemunculannya, sumpah bagus banget.**_

 _ **FF ini udah pernah di post di grup line, di sebarin ke temen temen di ig, tapi kenapa baru gue publish disini? gue juga gatau kenapa.. wakakaka**_

 _ **Akhir kata makasii banyak buat yang udah sempetin bacaa.. kalo boleh minta reviewnyaa.. review kalian itu energy buat gue jadi kalo gaada yang review gue kehabisan energy. Apa dah..**_

 _ **My Room (17.01.16 – 01.12)**_


End file.
